cavalcarefandomcom-20200213-history
Nicola Vaccarezza
Nicola Vaccarezza (Chiavari, 1 dicembre 1976) è un inestimabile vertebrato, appartenente alla Famiglia dei mammiferi, all'Ordine degli ingegneri e alla Stirpe dei Vaccarezza. Egli è inoltre un onnipotente magnate. Biografia Nonostante la data di nascita certificata dall'inesorabile Anagrafe del Comune di Chiavari, secondo fonti degne di fede Nicola Vaccarezza avrebbe compiuto azioni mirabolanti già prima di nascere. Gesta prenatali Nel 1881 è stato pizzaiolo in Argentina Vedi http://cavalcare.blogspot.com/2006/10/quando-vaccarezza-era-ancora-poco.html. Agli inizi del ventesimo secolo ha fondato un'impresa per la produzione di specchi a San Francisco Vedi http://cavalcare.blogspot.com/2006/10/belin-che-specchi.html. Nascita Esistono diverse teorie contrastanti sulla nascita dell'ing. Nicola Vaccarezza. Tesi scientifiche (Equinogenesi) Secondo la tesi biologico-scientista, l'ingegnere sarebbe stato concepito e partorito in modo del tutto naturale, come la grande maggioranza dei comuni mortali (c.d. macolata concezione). Questa tesi è sostenuta da un discreto numero di studiosi, tra i quali Tullio De Mauro, Tullio de Piscopo e Tullio Solenghi. Secondo la tesi scissoria, l'ingegnere sarebbe sorto dalla progressiva scissione binaria di cellule; questa tesi è oggi sostenuta dall'ing. Claudio Cammelli e da alcuni teorici appartenenti al suo entourage. Tesi mitologiche (Equinogonia) Secondo la tesi lubrico-europea Nicola Vaccarezza sarebbe stato generato dall'unione di Zeus e della giumenta Europa. Questa tesi è sostenuta oggi da Nicola Pinsetto. Secondo la tesi cosmoequinogonica, oggi piuttosto screditata, l'universo quale noi lo conosciamo sarebbe stato creato da una cavalla primordiale che esisteva nel vuoto cosmico, la quale avrebbe perduto massa nel corso della creazione: Nicola Vaccarezza sarebbe il principale residuo organico di questo ipotetico big-bang equino. Questa tesi è stata difesa a spada tratta da Omar Sharif. Secondo la tesi equinoepica, oggi largamente prevalente tra gli studiosi, Nicola Vaccarezza sarebbe stato generato da un dio e abbandonato ancora in fasce in balia della corrente del fiume Entella. Trovato da una coppia di misericordiosi baristi, sarebbe stato allevato a base di birra alla spina e croissant, sino al raggiungimento della pubertà. Avrebbe poi compiuto le Dodici Fatiche di Vaccarezza, che gli avrebbero conferito l'immortalità. Gli Anni Ottanta. La giovinezza e l'adolescenza Successivamente, e più precisamente dopo essere nato, Nicola Vaccarezza dimostra sin da bambino un feroce antianimalismo, una moderata attitudine al comando e una spiccata tendenza alla pinguedine. Perseguita gatti, frequenta con grande successo le scuole elementari e viene ufficialmente nominato aiutocapoclasse durante la terza. L'intera carriera scolastica è costellata di successi irripetibili. Il 12 ottobre 1984 si qualifica secondo ai mondiali di ovaie tenutisi a Singapore Vedi: http://cavalcare.blogspot.com/2007/04/vaccarezza-ai-mondiali-di-ovaie.html. Nel corso dello stesso anno pubblica il suo primo libro di ricette, Cucinare con garbo e bestiacce, che riscuote immediato successo Vedi nella sezione Bibliografia. Nel 1985 dà segretamente vita a MARACHELLA (Malevola Associazione per il RAChet, l'Eversione, il Latrocinio e la Lotta Armata) Vedi: http://cavalcare.blogspot.com/2007/07/luomo-pi-pericoloso-ditalia.html. Gli Anni Novanta. La creazione di un impero Nel 1991, in seno a MARACHELLA, fonda DISPETTI, Durissimo IStituto PEricoloso per Terrorizzare Tutti gli Individui. I membri di DISPETTI si rivolgono al Vaccarezza con il famigerato epiteto di "BOSS", che sta per "Basso Omiciattolo Senza Scrupoli" Vedi ancora: http://cavalcare.blogspot.com/2007/07/luomo-pi-pericoloso-ditalia.html. Nel settembre 1993 partecipa ai mondiali di Figure Retoriche, tenutisi in quell'occasione a Garmisch-Partenkirchen, ottenendo un brillante piazzamento al secondo posto. In tale occasione i mondiali vennero vinti dall'agguerrito concorrente bulgaro Ektor Skunzmar, il quale peraltro morì dopo pochi giorni a seguito di una fastidiosa ernia del disco trascurata. La medaglia d'oro venne quindi revocata a Skunzmar e il titolo iridato passò definitivamente a Vaccarezza. Il 1° dicembre 1996 è al centro di uno spiacevole episodio in Piazza Mazzini, a Chiavari, a seguito del quale trascorre quattro giorni in stato di totale incoscienza Vedi: http://cavalcare.blogspot.com/2007/11/nicola-vaccarezza-colpito-e-fondato.html. A seguito di tale episodio ha fondato NICOLA VACCAREZZA, acronimo per Nuovissimo Istituto Che Opera Legalmente, Avente Varie Attività, Come la Combustione degli Animali, la Rigassificazione degli Elefanti, la Zoologia, la Zootecnìa e l'Allevamento. Nel 1999 fonda con implacabile pertinacia, sudore della fronte e rogiti notarili le Edizioni Cavalcare, dirigendone le attività sino al 2003 (anno in cui ha ceduto scettro e rotative all'ing. Claudio Cammelli) e l'Agenzia di Stampa Rodeo, che a sua volta controlla l'Ufficio Stampa particolare dell'Ing. Nicola Vaccarezza. Gli Anni Duemila. L'internazionalizzazione del potere equino Nel 2000 fonda il Nicola Vaccarezza Fight Club, Ente Attaccabrighe, affidandone la direzione a un triumvirato composto da Toshiro Mifune, Mauro Rivara e Flaccido Energetici. Nel corso dello stesso anno partecipa al G8, ottenendo largo consenso Vedi: http://cavalcare.blogspot.com/2009/12/il-g8-e-vaccarezza-o-meglio-vaccarezza.html. Sempre nel 2000 partecipa a una gara di Tremma a Vicosoprano, ospite del Sergente. Nel 2001 si laurea, compra un computer e si fa la barba. Poi fonda la Cavalcare Corporation, affidandone l'amministrazione al fedele ing. Claudio Cammelli. Probabilmente nella stessa epoca dà vita anche a MOGGI (Malvagia Organizzazione che Gestisce la Ganga dell'Ingegnere). Nel 2002, grazie a un'ardita manovra, fonda la Cavalla Investigations s.p.a., che si occupa di investigazioni, intercettazioni e osservazioni "particolari", una branca della quale è SIRCHIA (Servizio Indagini Riservate "Chi E' In Affari?") Citata incidentalmente qui: http://cavalcare.blogspot.com/2007/10/fastidiosa-scoperta.html, la Cavalcare & Cavalcare Inc. (branca statunitense della Cavalcare Corporation) e la Cavalcare ONLUS, che si occupa di beneficenza per i poveri e gli assetati. Nel 2003 istituisce la Cavalcare & Cavalcare Corporation (da non confondersi con la quasi omonima Cavalcare Corporation), multinazionale che si occupa dello sfruttamento del marchio VARCARE, copyright di Nicola Vaccarezza, nonché di Nicola Vaccarezza stesso. Nello stesso anno sconfigge la dissenteria con farmaci e la Mangrovia con perfìdia. Nel 2004 parla per alcuni minuti con Marco Reppetto, poi partecipa a una pubblica sottoscrizione per sostenere la Birreria di Pedavena Vedi http://cavalcare.blogspot.com/2006/10/vaccarezza-sostiene-le-birrerie-del.html e fonda la Etichetta Nera Valchiria, casa discografica dalle tendenze spiccatamente romantiche. Nel corso dello stesso anno pare abbia liberato la Lettonia da una pericolosissima Donna-Ghepardo e abbia ottenuto la cittadinanza estone onoraria; a Vilnius è stata eretta una lapide a monito e ricordo imperituro Il fatto è narrato con dovizia di particolari qui: http://cavalcare.blogspot.com/2007/05/la-donna-ghepardo-e-luomo-cavalla.html. Dopo un'intensa preparazione atletica, sotto la guida di Wilma de Angelis, nel marzo 2004 partecipa ai campionati europei di ingordigia di Kiev (cui si qualifica secondo) e conosce Antonella Clerici, che subito coopta quale consigliere di MOGGI. Sempre nel 2004 ha fondato e assunto la direzione del settimanale di cultura vip ''Gente totale''. Nel 2005 fonda N.A.T.I.C.H.E. (Nuovissima Associazione Tipi Intelligenti Che Hanno Eccelso), ente per le misurazioni scientifiche, la promozione delle sue personali invenzioni e la registrazione di brevetti. Nel maggio dello stesso anno, grazie alla mediazione del Duodeno, riceve in visita pastorale Joseph Ratzinger, fresco di nomina pontificale. Nel 2006, in occasione del suo trentesimo genetliatico, ha dato origine a F.E.G.A.T.O. (Fondazione Equina Giochi, Alcolismi, Tabagismi e Orge). Successivamente ha fondato la Nicola Vaccarezza Inc., una società che si occupa esclusivamente del benessere personale (e in particolar misura plantare) dell'ing. Vaccarezza. Quasi contemporaneamente ha anche fondato OSE' (Organizzazione per il Sollazzo Equino). Nel 2007 istituisce la temibile V.I.Z.I.O. (Vaccarezza International Zoo-Industries Organization), che si occupa in modo più o meno lecito dello sfruttamento di animali Un articolo di stampa sulle attività poco lecite di V.I.Z.I.O.: http://cavalcare.blogspot.com/2007/03/vaccarezza-ha-un-vizio.html. Nel corso dello stesso anno decide di riorganizzare gli enti per lo sfruttamento degli animali fondando LISERGICO (acronimo di Lega per l'Ingegneria a Sfondo Equino e per la Riduzione in Gas di Insetti, Cani e Otarie). Sempre nel 2007, dopo un ulteriore ripensamento, fonda SCACCO (Sfruttamento Cani Ante Combustione Chimica e Ossigenazione) Vedi: http://cavalcare.blogspot.com/2007/06/cavalcare-cani-lo-scacco-ecologico.html. Durante il 2007 il sindaco di Saragozza gemella la sua città con Nicola Vaccarezza, con disdicevoli conseguenze giuridiche Vedi: http://cavalcare.blogspot.com/2007/09/saragozza-citt-gemellata-con-vaccarezza.html. L'allora ministro per l'Ambiente italiano, Alfonso Pecoraro Scanio, pronuncia parole d'accusa molto circostanziate contro Vaccarezza Vedi: http://scavalcare.blogspot.com/2007/11/equina-delenda-est.html. Nel 2008 progetta di partecipare alle elezioni politiche italiane con il Partito del Nulla Vedi: http://cavalcare.blogspot.com/2008/03/vaccarezza-premier.html e http://scavalcare.blogspot.com/2008/03/vaccarezza-candidato.html. Nello stesso anno entra in possesso di un sommergibile statunitense Vedi: http://scavalcare.blogspot.com/2008/09/la-flotta-della-cavalla.html. Sempre nel corso del 2008 interpreta Albert Einstein in una fiction televisiva trasmessa dalla RAI Vedi: http://cavalcare.blogspot.com/2008/10/fiction-tv-su-albert-einstein.html. Nello stesso anno si dedica nottetempo all'ipnosi estrema, con conseguenze disdicevoli. Nel 2009, un consesso di uomini di cultura di tutto il mondo, preoccupati per lo strapotere di Vaccarezza, redige la Dichiarazione Universale dei Difetti dell'Uomo, un duro atto d'accusa contro lo stesso Nicola Vaccarezza. Nello stesso anno, grazie a un'abile mossa, Vaccarezza si impadronisce di Equitalia Polis La notizia si ricava qui: http://scavalcare.blogspot.com/2009/08/geriatria-equina.html, e tenta invano di sbarazzarsi di Kazzula inserendolo in OSE'. Sul finire del 2009 viene tumefatto e la maggior parte dei suoi arti è ridotta all'inutilità e alla derisione. Incapacitato a muoversi e a formulare equazioni, viene affidato alle cure di una badante di nome Francesca Ferrarini. Nel 2010 Vaccarezza riorganizza molti rami del suo impero economico-finanziario, sopprimendo l'URPA (Ufficio Relazioni con il Pubblico Astemio), l'UPUPA (Ufficio Per l'Umorismo Post-Alcolico), il TORDO (Tiranno delle Opere Rare Da Onorare) e il MERLO (Magistratura Equina per il Riciclo dei Liquidi Organici) e istituendo GASOLIO (Gruppo per l'Assassinio, il Saccheggio, l'Onanismo, la Liquefazione, l'Ingiuria e l'Odio), con sede a Mascate Vedi: http://cavalcare.blogspot.com/2010/04/controspionaggio-mascate.html. Nel corso dello stesso anno viene sfidato a duello da Myke Tyson Vedi: http://scavalcare.blogspot.com/2010/10/mike-tyson-sfida-vaccarezza.html e sempre nel 2010, tramite la sua organizzazione OSE', organizza la prima serata mondiale ''Lobster & Sodomy'', che riscuote immediato successo planetario. Nel 2011 si reca con alcuni fidati collaboratori (tra cui Michelangelo Scalfaro) in Thailandia e provvede a fecondare tale stato del sud-est asiatico Vedi: http://cavalcare.blogspot.com/2011/01/vaccarezza-feconda-la-thailandia.html. Con l'occasione, facendo leva su un'astuzia insuperabile, perde il passaporto e si qualifica vicecampione mondiale di Perdere documenti. L'anno successivo si reca in Brasile e con ineguagliabile senso tattico smarrisce nuovamente il passaporto: conquista così la Coppa Intercontinentale di Perdere Documenti. Al ritorno in patria scopre di essersi fatto clonare la carta di credito, con conseguenti irreparabili ammanchi di cassa: a Rio de Janeiro gli viene conferita in contumacia la Coppa Libertadores di Perdere Documenti. Intorno alla metà degli Anni Dieci del ventesimo secolo, per ragioni non del tutto chiarite, l'ing. Vaccarezza trasferisce la sede del suo potere temporale da Torino a Bogliasco. Profezie Stando alle Profezie di Vaccadamus, Nicola Vaccarezza avrà sei mogli, molte delle quali gli daranno figli. #Prima moglie sarà Farraginosa Cocainomani, che genererà per lui tre figli maschi (Contuso, Infermo e Maldestro) e due figlie femmine (Ranga e Monca); #Seconda moglie sarà Astutilla Succulenti, che genererà i tre gemelli Pinta, Mass e Bulacco; successivamente, i gemelli Fleku, Megu e Nevu; infine i gemelli Raviolo, Ciappa e Luganega. #Dalla terza moglie Orifizia Prosperosi non avrà figli; #Quarta moglie sarà Stuoina Barboncini, che gli darà due figlie femmine (Bavaria e Hollandia) e tre figli maschi (Tavernello, Cancarone e Barricato). Ad eccezione dell'ultimo, tutti questi figli verranno rinnegati e diseredati dal padre; #Quinta moglie sarà Artifizia Segregovia, da cui avrà Rantega, Rostega e Mademadega; #La sesta moglie Scicchettosa Barboncini genererà per lui Gracile e Debole (costoro saranno adottati da Claudio Cammelli). Quasi tutte le mogli morranno in circostanze tragiche, e nessuno dei figli più o meno legittimi erediterà l'immenso impero della Cavalcare Corporation, che verrà invece usurpato da Mauro Rivara, artefice di un breve interregno di sanguinario terrore, sino alla presa di potere da parte di Osiride Sharif, nipote di Nicola Vaccarezza per parte di madre. Successi sportivi * Nazionale azzurro di ovaie (1982-1986); medaglia d'argento ai mondiali di ovaie (Singapore 1984). *Nazionale azzuro di ascelle (1988-2008); Campione europeo di ascelle (Turku 1990); medaglia del Congresso per meriti ascellari (Washington 2007). *Nazionale Primavera di Madigan (1982-1988); Nazionale azzurro di Madigan (1988-2004); Campione italiano di Madigan (Lavagna 1989); Vicecampione europeo di Madigan (Monaco 2002). *Nazionale azzurro di salmastro (1996-1998). *Campione del mondo di Figure Retoriche (Garmisch-Partenkirchen 1993). *Nazionale azzurro di Figure Barbine; *Vicecampione europeo di Ingordìgia (Kiev 2004). *Campione italiano di Negroni (Chiavari 1998; Chiavari 2002; Genova 2003; Palau 2005; Genova 2008; Settimo Torinese 2010); Nazionale azzurro di Negroni (1999-2003). * Campione europeo di Perdere documenti (Lisbona 1999, specialità "Portafogli", Avignone 2001, specialità "Biglietti di viaggio"); Vicecampione mondiale di Perdere Documenti (Bangkok 2011, specialità "Passaporti"); vincitore della Coppa Intercontinentale di Perdere Documenti (Rio de Janeiro-Genova 2012, specialità "Passaporti"); vincitore in contumacia della Coppa Libertadores di Perdere Documenti (Rio de Janeiro 2012, specialità "Carte di credito"). *Miss Maglietta Bagnata (Cavi di Lavagna 1992) (N.B.: questa onorificenza è stata conferita dalla Commissione esaminatrice per errore di persona); *Nazionale azzurro di Elegànza (1976-oggi). *Nazionale azzurro di Malvàgia (1976-oggi). *Nazionale azzurro di Flaccìdia (1976-oggi). Curiosità *Nicola Vaccarezza ha dato il nome a una delle posizioni del kamasutra Vedi http://cavalcare.blogspot.com/2006/10/posizione-del-cavalcare.html. *Nicola Vaccarezza possedeva un gatto di nome Baluardo, che è morto di cirrosi Vedi http://cavalcare.blogspot.com/2006/10/il-gatto-della-caviglia.html. Al gatto Baluardo venne dedicato un libro Vedi http://cavalcare.blogspot.com/2006/10/un-romanzo-su-baluardo.html da Rafael Chaparro Madiedo. *A Nicola Vaccarezza è stato intitolato il Grado Vaccarezza, unità ufficiale di misura dell'alcolismo Vedi http://cavalcare.blogspot.com/2006/12/vaccarezza-come-unit-di-misura.html. * Una puntata de I Simpson ha per protagonista Nicola Vaccarezza Vedi: http://cavalcare.blogspot.com/2007/08/puntata-dei-simpson-su-cavalcare.html. *Nicola Vaccarezza ha sempre avuto un debole per l'ex cancelliere tedesco Gerhard Schröder, amato soltanto per il nome assonante a un roboante ruttone La notizia è tratta da http://cavalcare.blogspot.com/2009/12/il-g8-e-vaccarezza-o-meglio-vaccarezza.html. *Nicola Vaccarezza annovera la bellezza di 27.448 cugini di primo grado e 462.572 parenti e affini entro il sesto grado. Circa altri 25.000 individui aspirano, a vario titolo e per varie ragioni, a subentrargli un giorno in qualità di eredi. *Nicola Vaccarezza ha un tatuaggio a forma di neo sulla guancia destra. Sin dal giorno della sua nascita. *Nicola Vaccarezza è stato per dodici settimane (ottobre-dicembre 1997) in cima alla hit parade ''musicale europea, grazie allo strabiliante successo di ''Accarezzami. Questa canzone (che è composta da un'unica nota e dal canto della parola "Accareeeezzami" eseguito con voce languida) ha avuto varie cover (tra gli altri di Nilla Pizzi, Bruce Springsteen, Mark Knopfler e il Duodeno) è anche stata premiata da Fidel Castro, che l'ha proclamata inno nazionale cubano. *Nicola Vaccarezza ha degustato tutte le bevande alcoliche prodotte in Europa, ad eccezione di tre (il liquore Biancosarti, la birra rumena Ursus e l'acquavite prodotta per uso personale dal sig. Vlad Filat, nella Repubblica di Moldavia). *Nicola Vaccarezza ha anche una personalità segreta. Talvolta si trasforma nottetempo in un supereroe, l'Uomo Scala. *Nicola Vaccarezza è anche un accanito fumatore, particolarmente ghiotto di sigarette Marlboro, che egli definisce "squisite". *Nicola Vaccarezza fa parte anche di cicli leggendari, epici, mitologici e profetici. In particolare, è citato più volte nelle Profezie di Vaccadamus, un trattatello in rima della seconda metà del sedicesimo secolo, ove viene prevista la genìa equina passata e futura. *Nicola Vaccarezza è un poliglotta provetto. Parla con piena proprietà di linguaggio il dialetto genovese, in particolare nella sua variante ribassesca; si esprime in modo perfetto nell'italiano contemporaneo; sa esprimersi con argomentazioni convincenti e seducenti in inglese; comprende il linguaggio dei rutti di Mauro Rivara e sa ordinare alcolici in ogni lingua umana, compreso l'assamese. *Un comitato internazionale di giurati ha certificato che Nicola Vaccarezza non ha svolto alcun ruolo nella ricostruzione in Irpinia. Epiteti Nel corso degli anni a Nicola Vaccarezza sono stati associati molti soprannomi ed epiteti, tra cui riportiamo i più noti. * Cavalcare * La Cavalla * Caracolla * Sua Equinità * La Valchiria * Eccellenza * Vaccaré * Accarezza * Pancrazio * Milingo * Caribù * Maccaroni * Valcarnella * La Giovenca * Cabezarro * Kazzula dei poveri * Boss (dagli aderenti a MARACHELLA e DISPETTI) * Maccarena * Sua Ingegneria * Flagello dei vegetariani * Persecutore degli astemi * Quella cosa nera e unta * Scorza di mattoni, turbine e lattice dietro cui batte un cuore (Accristian L'Amarca) Onorificenze e titoli * Presidente onorario dell'Ordine Nazionale degli Ingegneri (dal 2002). * Grand'Ufficiale della Legion d'Onore (dal 2004). * Direttore totale del 'settimanale di cultura vip' Gente totale. * Direttore del 'mensile di alimentazione innaturale' Strutto e salsicce. * Direttore del 'quindicinale di esagerazioni culinarie' La cucina totale. * Direttore della 'rivista di diete e benessere ingordo' La sugna. * Direttore della 'rivista settimanale di gare illecite di motorette' La scianca. * Direttore irresponsabile del 'quindicinale per lungodegenti' Il rantolo. * Direttore del 'quotidiano illustrato' La turbina della sera. * Direttore del 'settimanale di ingranaggi e meccanismi' Turbine e pistoni. * Cavaliere di Gran Croce dell'Ordine della Cavalla (dal 2000). * Commendatore al valor civile. * Gemello della città di Saragozza (Spagna) (dal 2007) Dettagli sul gemellaggio: http://cavalcare.blogspot.com/2007/09/saragozza-citt-gemellata-con-vaccarezza.html. * Proprietario delle città di Rovigo, Rhode Island, Rodi, Rodengo Saiano (dal 2000) Dettagli sull'acquisizione delle città si possono leggere qui: http://cavalcare.blogspot.com/2009/12/il-g8-e-vaccarezza-o-meglio-vaccarezza.html. Confutazioni * Non è vero che "Mercenari provenienti dalle coste dell'Egitto trasbordavano nottetempo in Oman una statua crisoelefantina a dimensioni naturali dell'ing. Nicola Vaccarezza, di inestimabile valore economico, per consegnarla personalmente all'emiro", così come non è vero che "la statua era dotata di un congegno meccanico a cordicella, fissato alla parte posteriore del monumento, tirando il quale la statua emetteva con voce roca la parola rotowash" (Financial Times). * Non è vero che "durante gli anni della sua gioventù Nicola Vaccarezza ha svolto la professione di mondina" (Il Corriere della Sera). * Non è vero che "Nicola Vaccarezza è l'uomo con il più elevato peso specifico dell'Europa continentale" (Science, n. 12/2009). * Non è vero che "l'ingegner Nicola Vaccarezza, contrariamente a quanto pensano in molti, è soltanto un burattino nelle mani di Bill Clinton" (Joseph Ratzinger). * Non è vero che "Nicola Vaccarezza odia i negri ma ama i negroni" (Frank O' Rice, cit. da Il Forcipe Aguzzo, maggio 2004, p. 39). * Non è vero che Artifizia Segregovia in realtà, oltre che moglie, sarà anche figlia di Nicola Vaccarezza. * Non è vero, o quantomeno non è mai stato provato, che Nicola Vaccarezza abbia mai usato per loschi fini il pilota di Formula Uno Fernando Alonso (Il Corriere dello Sport, Marca, Paris Match ''ed altri, giugno 2013). * Non è vero che Nicola Vaccarezza è uno spietato dittatore senza cuore (''Wall Street Journal, 23 maggio 2008). * Non è vero che i londinesi indicano la rete metropolitana della loro città con il nome "The Tube" (Scienza e Fede, aprile 2017). * Non è vero che Nicola Vaccarezza "è un debole che non sarebbe capace di stare in piedi, senza il benestare del Sergente" (Michelangelo Scalfaro, dichiarazione rilasciata al TG2, edizione serale del 22 novembre 2014). * Non è vero, o quantomeno mancano le prove, che l'ing. Nicola Vaccarezza non sappia pilotare aerei da guerra in assetto da combattimento (José Barroso). * Non è vero che "Nicola Vaccarezza è un igienista e uno schifiltoso che fa un sacco di storie, insomma un delicatino, ci siamo capiti, no?, uno che ha paura di germi e acari e che ci tiene un sacco alla morbidità della sua pelle, che si dà un sacco di arie e di creme idratanti, praticamente un damerino, che te lo dico a fare... come hai detto che si chiama quell'affare? Belin ho perso il filo del discorso... comunque ti dicevo che non mi sembra il caso di mettere tutto sto grasso su sto radiatore... ah ma siamo in onda? Belin ma dimmelo prima!" (Nicola Pinsetto, dichiarazione rilasciata a Che tempo che fa ''del 12 febbraio 2015). Bibliografia Libri scritti da Nicola Vaccarezza *''Cucinare con garbo e bestiacce, Edizioni Cavalcare, Chiavari 1984 Qui una ricetta tratta dal libro: http://cavalcare.blogspot.com/2007/05/una-gustosa-ricetta.html. Nel 1989 il libro venne ritirato dal commercio per ragioni di ordine pubblico e di salvaguardia della fauna nazionale, ma ebbe un discreto successo commerciale, provocando la morte di innumerevoli innocenti animali e determinando altresì l'estinzione di alcune preziose specie faunistiche. Le poche copie ancora in circolazione sono molto ricercate dai collezionisti. *''Cazzo me ne frega? Idee anomale di una persona sempre serena'', Edizioni Cavalcare, Chiavari 2003. *''Conversazioni con Helmut. Lo scambio filosofico (dialogico ed epistolare) tra i due massimi esponenti della filosofia battobelinista del XX secolo'', Edizioni Cavalcare, Chiavari 2004. *''Sette anni al baretto. La grande avventura di un uomo che per primo riuscì a trascorrere oltre duemila giorni consecutivi bevendo birra senza mai fermarsi'', Edizioni Cavalcare, Chiavari 2005. *''l nuovo talismano della felicità. Mille ricette e innumerevoli utili consigli per degustare liquori e aperitivi a ogni latitudine con ironia, buon gusto e spregiudicatezza'', Edizioni Cavalcare, Chiavari 2005. *''Dottor Gechill e Misteraid. La sconvolgente doppia personalità di un editore controcorrente'', Edizioni Cavalcare, Chiavari 2006 Scheda del libro e recensione: http://cavalcare.blogspot.com/2006/10/nuovo-libro-di-vaccarezza.html. *''Il buono il brutto il cattivo'' (con Fabio Peder e Mauro Rivara), Edizioni Cavalcare, Chiavari 2000, ristampa 2006 Scheda del libro e recensione: http://cavalcare.blogspot.com/2006/11/la-ristampa-di-un-classico.html. *''Così parlò la Cavalla. Frasi celebri e pensieri sparsi di un sedicente intellettuale'', Edizioni Cavalcare, Chiavari 2007 Scheda del libro e recensione: http://cavalcare.blogspot.com/2007/04/cos-parl-la-cavalla.html. *''Manuale del liquefatore di cani. Come degustare alani, bassotti e san bernardi in piacevoli drink con amici'', Edizioni Cavalcare, Chiavari 2007 (il libro è distribuito con in allegato un simpatico segnalibro costituito dalla coda di un bassotto) Scheda del libro e recensione: http://cavalcare.blogspot.com/2007/05/ecco-come-liquefare-e-degustare-cani.html. *''What a dick does it freg to me?, Edizioni Cavalcare, Chiavari 2008 (versione inglese di ''Cazzo me ne frega?) Scheda del libro e recensione: http://cavalcare.blogspot.com/2008/02/what-dick.html *'' 'Una serata perfetta. Guida pratica ai piaceri del bere, dei bar e dei bagordi'' (con lo pseudonimo di David Bramwell), Edizioni De Agostini, Milano 2009 Scheda del libro e recensione: http://cavalcare.blogspot.com/2009/05/cavalcare-sotto-pseudonimo.html. *''Cavalcare alla riscossa. Autobiografia romanzata'', Edizioni Cavalcare, Chiavari 2011. Libri su Nicola Vaccarezza *Nostradamus, Nascerà un uomo cazzuto, incunabolo, ca. 1566. *Gianni Boncompagni, Il magico mondo di Nicola Vaccarezza, Hoepli, Milano 2005. *Ottavio Maratoneti, Anatomia dell'esperienza vaccarezziana nella poesia ermetica del secondo dopoguerra, Le Lettere, Milano 2005. * Giancarlo Magalli, Un uomo tutto d'un pezzo, Garzanti, Milano 2007. *Umberto Eco, Semiologia dell'equinità e cavallificazione del seme, Feltrinelli, Milano 2008. *Flavia Vento, L'eroe del mio mondo, Bompiani, Milano 2008. *''Enciclopedia di Nicola Vaccarezza'', 28 voll., Istituto Treccani, Roma 2009. Riviste su Nicola Vaccarezza *''Cavalleria ed Equinità'' (periodico antivaccarezziano) Citato qui: http://scavalcare.blogspot.com/2009/08/geriatria-equina.html. Filmografia * Un uomo che amava Cavallo, 1982, regia di Sidney Poitier. Principali interpreti Claudio Cammelli, Mauro Rivara, Ronald Reagan, Fabio Peder, Omar Sharif. * Lo chiamavano Cavalcare, 1988, regia di Neri Parenti. Principali interpreti Anna Mazzamauro, Ilaria La Nata, Franco Nero, Claudio Cammelli. Leone d'Oro al Festival di Berlino. * '' Continuavano a chiamarlo Cavalcare'', 1993, regia di Armando Sacco e Claudio Vanzina. Principali interpreti Claudio Cammelli, Mina, Gianni Minà, Greta Garbo, Fabio Peder, Accristian L'Amarca. Vincitore di cinque Premi Oscar (regia, attore protagonista, soggetto, colonna sonora e colonna vertebrale) e tre Premi Nobel (Arroganza, Truculenza, Malvàgia). * Ripetevano ossessivamente il nome Cavalcare, 1998, regia di Quentin Tarantino. Principali interpreti Alain Delon, Mauro Rivara, Orietta Berti, Claudio Cammelli, Wilma de Angelis, Fabio Peder, Sara Simeoni. Miglior Film Straniero al Festival di Cannes. * S'erano fissati a chiamarlo Cavalcare, 2000, regia di Giancarlo Magalli (prequel di Ripetevano ossessivamente il nome Cavalcare). Principali interpreti Jean Reno, Jean Todt, Jean Paul Belmondo, Jean Alesi, Ric e Gian, Claudio Cammelli. Nessun riconoscimento internazionale. Film definito dalla critica "un flaccido tentativo di cavalcare il successo di Cavalcare". Sitografia *Cavalcare: Blog semiufficiale dei sostenitori di Nicola Vaccarezza *Scavalcare: Blog di detrattori di Nicola Vaccarezza *Fregarsene: Blog di indifferenti a Nicola Vaccarezza *Vaccarezza. Un uomo che piace alla gente che non piace: Blog di notizie sui viaggi di Nicola Vaccarezza *Wikirezza: L'enciclopedia di Nicola Vaccarezza Note Category:Persone